How L Increases His Thinking Power By More Than 40 Percent
by Wizard-Party-Forever
Summary: This case is difficult, so L and Light have to multitask.


"L. L, stop!" Light cried suddenly.

"Huh?" L looked down at Light's face from where he was currently halfway buried inside the man's ass. "Is something wrong?"

"No - I mean - I just had a thought," Light said hurriedly, and without further ado he wrapped his leg's around L's waist and used that grip to flip them over, making Light sink all the way down to the base of L's cock. His eyes closed for a moment and he shuddered, placing his hands on the bed on either side of L's chest taking a moment to gather himself.

"Light? What is so important that you need to interrupt this for?" L demanded, thrusting upwards in frustration at the lack of friction on his cock.

Light clenched at that - "Oh god!" But quickly regained his composure. "I just had a thought about the case!" he explained, reaching across the bed to grab L's laptop from the nightstand.

L's eyes lit up. "Oh? Elaborate."

Light set the computer on L's chest and opened it, halfheartedly lifting himself up and plunging down a few times, but for the most part his attention was on the screen in front of him. "Well," he began breathlessly. "Mrs. Hudson said she was at a concert on the day of the fourth murder, right?"

"Yes, and the venue was too far away for her to have driven to the scene of the crime unless she left early - and we know she didn't because we have security footage of her in a gas station down the street just a few minutes after it ended," L added, reaching around the computer to grab Light's hips and grind him down onto L. He was rewarded with the sight of Light tipping his head back and his eyes fluttering closed, and one of Light's hands went to his wrist to squeeze almost painfully.

"But - but it couldn't have ended, because that concert was canceled." Light managed to focus enough to reach down to the keyboard and bring something up on the screen. "The lead singer in the band was murdered earlier that week," he panted, and swiveled the computer around to face L. "I was looking through police files - I figured we almost had this one solved and I was looking for a new one - and I stumbled upon this.

L looked up at the screen, and sure enough, there was a document full of numbers and measurements and everything characteristic of an investigation file, though in his aroused state he couldn't quite bring himself to focus on the details. That was okay though; Light seemed to have it all memorized anyway as he rattled off facts and explanations, all the while driving L crazy with the movements of his hips and little sounds that slipped past his lips during pauses between sentences.

"The police are investigating it as a separate case, which is why we never heard about it. So Mrs. Hudson doesn't have an alibi anymore."

"That's very... Suspicious," L agreed. "But then - what was she doing for the two hours that she was supposedly at the concert?"

"Maybe she was murdering that man? No," Light said suddenly, answering his own suggestion. "He was killed after the concert... But how soon? L," he suddenly addressed, "Find that file, I can't remember - the body was fresh when it was found, but there could have been a bit of wiggle room..."

L pulled up the file, awkwardly trying to navigate with the computer on his chest. "It looks like the victim was killed right around when the concert ended; there definitely wasn't enough time for her to have gotten there in time."

Light cursed, though the whining tone of his voice made it unclear whether it was in frustration that his idea hadn't worked or if it was a result of their current activity.

"Oh!" L exclaimed, thrusting upwards at the same time. "What about her daughter?"

Light laughed. "You're right! She wasn't - on that video was she?"

"No - although she could have - Light!" L shouted in what was simultaneously an exclamation of pleasure and excitement at his newest realization. "Light, they took separate cars!"

Light's eyes widened. "You're - you're right, they even admitted it! So - so her daughter could have murdered the man and - but why did they go to the concert venue wh-when there was no concert? That town's two hours away?"

"Maybe they did it just for an alibi, but - that would just be idiotic," L concluded. "They must have had some other business there or else they could have thought of a better alibi."

Light nodded in agreement, seemingly speechless for the moment as L's cock hit him just right - he pulled himself up and dropped down again, breath catching. "Okay, so. So why would they use that concert as their alibi in specific? They could have used a much more concrete excuse to be in that area - were we supposed to figure that out?"

L looked up through hooded eyes, and it took a moment for the words to process in his brain. Light - what he could see of him, what was not blocked by the computer on his chest - was gorgeous and distracting and - "That idea has merit," he conceded. "Let's take a look at the investigation for the death of that singer."

Light wasted no time in turning the laptop around to face him and pulling up the page. "He died three days before - before the concert was supposed to happen," Light breathed.

"The day of the first murder," L noted.

"So-" Light's voice trailed off into a long, drawn out moan. "So - so the murders are probably related."

"Yes, the likelihood of the death being a coincidence is at-" but L's vision was beginning to blur and forming coherent sentences was becoming a chore, let alone thinking up accurate percentages.

"But - I don't think this is going to lead us to anything new," Light panted. "They must have done this intentionally; it's probably just to throw us off track-"

And speaking up being thrown off track, before Light could even blink L had slid the computer off his chest and turned the pair of them over.

"Oof."

"I completely agree," L said. "However, if we can figure out this 'clue' they've left us I think it will give us some more insight to the case."

Light opened his mouth, but instead of any kind of constructive comment a series of whines spilled forth, to which L responded by taking hold of Light's hips and pounding harder, and - what had he been thinking about? The case, yes, that was too important to loose track of.

"So we follow this goose chase that they're doubtless trying to set up, and see if it leads anywhere," L concluded.

Light nodded. "Should we - Ah! Confront them about it then?"

L shook his head, tilting Light's hips up to make the angle better for both of them.

"Oh God!" Light exclaimed. "There, yes!"

Light was a genius, L reflected, and then felt the need to voice that.

"You're brilliant, you know."

Light smirked, basking in the praise. "Really?" He asked before his features contorted in a sure sign of approaching orgasm and his hands flew up to grasp L's shoulders.

"Yes!" L cried and thrusted one, two, three times before he felt Light's insides clench around him and he couldn't hold back anymore.

He bent down to press his mouth to Light's, absorbing their noises as they both came, hard, the excitement of making so much progress on the case driving them just as much as the physical aspect of sex was.

"L!" Light moaned, pulling his mouth away for a moment to breath before burying his hands in L's hair and pulling him closer than before, restricting movement but it was so, so worth it.

They slowly came down from their high together. L pulled out and rolled over, Light putting his computer back on the nightstand before coming to lay down next to him. They basked in the afterglow for a few moments, thinking over what they had just figured out.

Light broke the silence first. "Well, we could have done better."

"How so?" L asked.

"Last week we solved that entire case in one go! This time was pretty pathetic in comparison, to be honest."

L looked over at Light in annoyance. The man's smirk was insufferable. "Go to sleep, Light."


End file.
